


A born Conquer

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, clark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No matter his designation Lex is simply dangerous and it makes no sense that Conner is pushed at Lex at every turn.





	A born Conquer

When it came down to it Clark just had never understood just why Bruce had acted the way he did when Conner had been revealed. Batman was a genius in his own right seeing ahead to problems and solutions many could not sniff at but Clark had felt thrown to the wolves. 

He had felt as though he needed more time to get used to the situation. To get used to the boy, he had known how dangerous it was to leave the kid out in the wind but that did not change the fact that Clark needed some time to get used to everything being thrust onto him. 

He had never bothered to ask Bruce just what it was that he had seen in Conner that made him immediately drag the boy into their world. Tying him close to them all. Bruce always had a plan. 

But the most curious and mind boggling move the Batman had done was what he had done with Luther. Clark had expected some support to his protests from Bruce at least. He thought Bruce would have been in his corner for that. 

It had been shameful to see how wrong he had been about it. Clark had been against Luthor seeking to spend time with Conner in any capacity especially alone but he and his protests had been overridden by Bruce’s calm tones. 

For Luthor to be not only welcomed with open arms when it came to Conner but encouraged baffled Clark. It made no sense the way Bruce pandered to the man. He knew that Bruce understood the workings of Lex Luthor’s mind almost better than he did but no one had faced Lex Luthor’s evil as long as he had and had seen both sides. 

He had been offering the olive branch in hope Luthor would change for years. The man was unchanging Clark had accepted that but Bruce had some sort of plan in place. 

Clark’s only hope was that it was worth it. As it was it irked him to see Lex going and coming. Dropping off Conner and picking him up from the league as though they were wrapped up in some sort of sick custody battle. It would only amuse Lex if they were. 

But Bruce was so satisfied the closer and closer Lex and Conner got and Clark just seemed to be missing the point of it all by all means the last place an impressionable child should be is with Lex. He spoke from experience. 

It was crazy how involved Bruce and Bruce’s team had gotten Conner into things. Conner was Suberboy but he might as well be an ally of the bat considering how tightly intertwined he was with them. From Red Robin that was his best friend to frankly everyone else and he looked up to Bruce or was terrified of him Clark had not figured that one out yet but it had to be close to admiration or he would not be following the Bat around like a lost bird. Snapping to action whenever Bruce signaled it. 

It was crazy how Conner was superboy but somehow seemed more and more everyday like an extension of the Batclan. Maybe that was Bruce’s plan. Because there was no other reason for Conner to be sent out the way he was and the frequency of it. 

Having Lex being so close when the man got into the amount of trouble that he did. Practically bringing it along with him anyone would keep their distance. Regardless of what nature intended. 

There were not that many Omegas like Lex Luthor in fact Clark doubted that there was another Omega like Lex. In all his life he had never seen someone ignore rules and stereotypes, dismiss nature like Lex Luthor. 

Having Conner bond with Lex was one of the few Omega things Clark had seen Lex do and considering who Lex was he still was not for it. Granted he himself had been ignoring and dismissive towards his own instincts but he was more than that. 

Conner himself proved to be his own Alpha the way he devoted himself to Lex’s safety. Even though Lex had Mercy, the rest of his security and his contingency plans to get him out of the scrapes he found himself in. Like being Kidnapped, constantly it had been ridiculous in Smallville it had been just as ridiculous in Metropolis when the dangers had come from all sides and even different countries where ignorance reigned. It was downright annoying now that other worlds were involved along with aliens. 

Lex was the one Omega one should not look to kidnap. He was not the society Omega he was not the everyday Omega. He was terror and intelligence in an Omega’s body with calculation in his eyes. Lex had full control over his mind and body a terrifying feat in itself if one did not look at when he had gained such control. 

Back when he had been younger Clark had been curious and sad over the upbringing Lex had to have suffered under Lionel in order to create such a powerful and unruffled Omega. His parents had been wary of their friendship no matter how many other Omegas Lex had flaunted as dates. 

The easy way Lex had controlled others and brought Alphas to their knees continued to shock those who knew him. Lex had never been powerless biology was just a hiccup in the grand scheme of things. When Clark had grown old enough to understand he had been terrified of Lex’s control.

But now that they were going yet again to save Lex he could not help but wonder why they were doing it and why Conner had to come along. So there might be a tiny bit of difficulty in stopping him. Clark could admit to that but this was Lex they were talking about. The Alpha King that had snatched him had no idea what he had grabbed.

There was not a drug that worked on Lex when it came to his Omega abilities. Lex had already tested himself for every combination under the stars. Nothing got in the way of Lex’s mind and control, not his body, not his instincts and certainly not anybody else.

“You don’t understand.” Batman said when the ship changed direction finally starting to land.

“Of course I don’t.” Clark snorted. “Lex is the last place Conner should be.”

“Lex is exactly where Conner should be.” Batman disagreed. “You’re about to see why.”

“Because flying into danger and fighting because of Lex is the perfect place for a child.”

“There won’t be any fighting.” Batman disagreed. “Not today.” Clark found it very hard to believe that.

X

 

“Um.” Conner muttered after they made their way to the palace. “It’s a lot nicer? Quieter? Than I thought it would be after the briefing. The King’s obviously a dick because he took Dad but the people don’t seem to be so bad.”

“Their system has changed.” Nightwing kept an easy pace with Conner. “It’s new, the guards and people are jumpy but their fractured structure isn’t so fractured anymore. A sure sign that your Dad’s okay.”

“Or working with the King.” Red Robin spoke up. “But even if he is Luthor isn’t the nicest person around so the guy might be wrapped around his thumb.” They had made it to the throne room. “But this planet is old school, Luthor must be in heaven they are on some Old Rome vibes.”

“Okay nerd let the big boys start.” Red Hood’s gun charged with a noisy whir. “What? In case we see some shit, i’ll shoot ankles and shoulders like we promised unless I see some shit. It’s the throne room.”

“Open the door.” Batman snarled and his team quieted quickly before the huge door that Clark could have nudged open with a finger was pushed open. The League crowded inside only to freeze in the dimly lit purple room.

There was a long lush purple staircase with two thrones waiting at the top of the platform at the end of the room. Lex was sprawled across the largest chair in a thick white robe covered in gold designs. A relieved breath escaped Conner while Clark’s gaze fell on the other occupant in the room.

Lex got to his feet and Clark could hear him descending the staircase but his eyes was on the man chained to the floor his face and armor filthy. He was on his knees his arms chained behind him his face pressed to the floor. A startling sight when the last time Clark had seen him he had been kidnapping Lex.

“Finally the heroes arrive.” Lex taunted, his next move caused Clark to take a step forward. Lex’s booted heel pressed onto his kidnapper’s cheek. “And finally you get to gaze upon magnificence.” Lex hissed.

“Dad?” Conner stepped forward. “You’re okay right?”

“I’m fine Conner.” Lex’s voice softened while answering Conner but it too quickly changed. “You see him? My son? You really think your blood could create a more perfect being? You think i’d willingly give you a child when I already have this?” The boot pressed harder and the man groaned. “You’re weak, you in turn would only make me weak. I’ve given the universe perfection in human form and I would never sully his lineage by bringing to this world something as unworthy as you.” Lex smiled slowly. “I’m not a prize to ones such as you.”

Clark actually expected them to have to stop Lex from killing the man but he was surprised when instead Lex went directly to Conner only to hold the boy’s face in his hands. Conner submitted to the careful perusal only muttering under his breath when Lex tilted his face around.

“You don’t play fair Bat, bringing the children on the rescue mission.” Lex glared at Batman. “No one died but what do you plan on doing with that one?”

“Justice.”

“Unless it is public execution or exile to a deep dark hole… no justice will be done.” Conner retreated with Nightwing and Red Robin at his heels. Lex waited until the door closed behind them to speak again. “If he had touched me… you would have forced my child to witness death at my hands.”

“I had faith in you.” Batman held Lex’s gaze. “And if the situation had been such Conner wouldn’t have gotten on that ship.”

“It’s all I can ask for.” Lex ignored the rest of the league to huff. “I must explain to my subject that their King is leaving.”

X

A long ago he got pulled into Lex’s words and speeches, a long time ago Lex just had to speak and Clark’s entire body leaned towards him and his mind painted pictures of places, of history of drama and hope. Those days he had thought long gone, discarded with childhood but as he stood and watched Lex bid his people goodbye his mind drifted and lingered on the past.

“What is it that I’m watching?” He asked Batman softly after Lex had left the balcony he had addressed most of his people by. It had been televised across the rest of the planet by screens and holograms. Impressive work considering that Lex had not even been there that long.

“This is a world without a justice league.” Batman looked him in the eye. “This is what earth would be like if we did not exist and if Luthor himself did not put restraints on himself. Without the league and without Kon-El Luthor would have turned our planet into what you see in a matter of weeks. He’s a dangerous man which is why he needs a reason to limit himself and a reason not to fight back as hard.”

Clark turned back to the mourning people that he could hear on the planet, Lex had easily pointed out the direction the planet would go but obviously he had won over the hearts of the entire world and they did not want him to leave. “Conner stops him from taking over the world?”

“He always wanted a family.” Batman turned to watch the grieving people. “There is not a thing he would not do for family, once he has something to fixate on, another dream to nurture he’ll be in parameters that the justice league can control.”

“Conner keeps Lex human.” Clark said softly.

“As human as a man of his intelligence can get. He did this in a matter of days, imagine what he could have done in the time he's been toying with the league. It would be an empire that would forever stand.” Having said his bit Batman swept away and Clark was left with his arms folded watching the place that Lex had carved out for himself in so short of a time, he was impressed, he was more than a little awed and he was fearful because people were fragile, people and alien and with only one thing tethering him… Lex had just become even more dangerous than Clark would have thought possible.

 


End file.
